


North American Station: Three Bonuses

by lasergirl



Series: North American Station [2]
Category: Master and Commander - O'Brian
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasergirl/pseuds/lasergirl





	North American Station: Three Bonuses

_**North American Station: Three Bonuses**_  
Written this afternoon without references, or without referring to my own canon. Unforgivable.

**Halifax interlude**

And then upon the following day, they went to a spot overlooking the North-West Arm, where various vessels were harbored in the protection of a kind of log-raft tethered across by a great chain with the links the size of a man's arm.

"Are you altogether certain that it would be wise to stay ashore?" Stephen ventured, after they had spend a goodly while oberving the workings of the small harbour.

Jack eyed an outgoing ship hungrily as its crewmen monkeyes along the yards. She was tripping along under topsails, when at the shrill bosun's whistle the sails were released, blossoming with a roar and a snap into full, white bellies.

"Ain't that a sight," he said, turning away from the wind that had brought stinging tears to his eyes.

"Clearly the sea is dearer to your heart," reminded Stephen. "We need not travel inland - if you wish to turn back, I will abide by your decision."

"Don't be so dramatic, there's no use for it," Jack huffed, puffing out his chest and looking heroic. "I can't be the only man who's ever wanted to lay my eyes on the interior of this country!"

"The way may be quite difficult, and so soon after an injury like yours, I cannot advise upon it."

"Oh, Stephen," Jack shook his blonde head and smiled beatifically. "Why, you are far more skilled in surgery than the poor devil who had to take off Nelson's arm, and I am a good deal hardier than he."

"I shall let that one lie," Stephen said wryly. "For in this case it is more likely I shall prove Hardy."

Jack stared at him then burst out laughing. "I never thought! Ha! Ha! You are too swift for me sometimes. I only meant that I am near twice Nelson's size and even the ocean in winter is no match for me."

'I should say more than twice,' thought Stephen inwardly but he smiled all the same.

**Disembarking at Montreal...**

"Lord," said Jack, still grey around the edges, I never thought I should be so ill-treated by a machine. I feel I have lost a stone from all the heaves."

Stephen, who had quite enjoyed the voyage with all of its pecularities (a steam-ship was something quite new to him, though he had read Watt's writings on the applications of steam-power and thought them quite suitable for naval uses) merely graced his friend with a sliver of a smile and shouldered his weatherbeaten satchel. "It should be a great deal easier to go downriver, I expect. Except for those rapids, we should make quick work of it."

"Please, let us not speak of returning aboard that infernal contraption," Jack hiccoughed, "I had nearly regained my appetite."

**And onwards to Kingston!**

Their provision from Sir George Prevost had allowed for their being assigned mounts for the journey by road from Montreal and after haggling with the stablemaster for quiet mounts, two creatures were procured that passably resembled saddle-horses.

"Excepting yours is a mule, Stephen," Jack said jovially, slapping his horse's heavy flank and releasing a cloud of dust.

"And yours might do well drawing a dray, but apart from that, she seems a lovely beast."

No doubt her sire had earned a living hauling barges up the Lachine rapids. Indeed, Jack's horse had in girth what it also had in height, a lucky thing for it made the task of mounting one-handed a little easier. And she had a sweet disposition, more inclined to crop at grass by the roadside that to shy at geese.

Stephen's mount was a meal-faced dark bay with a comical, stiffish mane and zebra striped across its withers. He half expected the creature to dump him off, but instead it performed a little jig and then stood quiet.

That's all for tonight, _M&amp;C_-wise. Heee!


End file.
